Flower of a Thorn
by SinnersHell
Summary: A student who wishes to become a pediatrician, only to find that he scored low on calculus. He ends up losing his test paper; until a little accident happened with another student taking a liking to him. An actress of a cross dresser, to a part-time in training doctor, how far will he go by avoiding this other guy's interests?


I.

Alarm rings for seven in the morning. Aiaeus was just getting up, and brushing his teeth. In a hurry, he quickly put on random clothes. "I gotta be at school. I need to see my test scores. I studied hard for this. I really should pass. After all, what good would it be if I didn't?" he talks out loud to himself. Making note as well; Aiaeus has a part time working as a crossdresser and a part time at working in a small children's clinic and hospital. He was striving to become certified in becoming a pediatrician, since kids are in a way a weak spot for him.

Grabbing his bag and rushing out the door closed behind him, he nearly looked like he was skipping or flying tile to tile of concrete floors that were divided by straight lines of cracks. Why were they there anyways? School started in thirty minutes. Upon reaching in time, he opens the sliding door to the classroom. It was huge. Lined with rows of seats. It looked like a stadium. A mini one. The floor had stairs going down, lined with a single bar table and several rotating chairs. He walked down four down, then scuffled to his right towards the middle of the class. The seats and all, were divided in three. One on the left, middle and right. That means there are two stairways on either side. Cool right? As the bell rings, Aiaeus takes out his binder, paper, pencil box and even his notebook and textbook. He awaited for his graded paper he studied for. It was an important test that nearly covered over fifty percent. Maybe sixty. Once the instructor called out his name, Aiaeus stood up and made his way down the stairs to take his test paper up. But as he takes his paper and begin to make his way up, his eyes widens to see he had gotten a D- on his paper. Basically, it's a fail to him and the course he was trying to take. Aiaeus frozen for a moment before someone tugged his lower side of his shirt to move on. He didn't take notice who grabbed him, but Aiaeus did make it back to his seat. In shock, the lesson has begun. He couldn't focus. Few of the students mumbled at his blanked spaced expression to the failed letter on the paper. "No... I studied... How can I fail?" after all, math wasn't his strong suit. Neither was chemistry. Biology sounds about the same. What he didn't noticed is that one of the students who tugged at his shirt, stared at his expression. This person knew Aiaeus failed.

Without warning, Aiaeus packed up his things and stormed out. Leaving the other person surprised, he even followed.

Running, he grasped hold of the paper in his clutches, wrinkling the paper. 'My name is Aiaeus, I am nineteen, going to Cross University in Seoul, Korea. I am striving to work with children's. A pediatrician. I studied hard to complete this good percentage of my grade but ended up failing miserably.' Hurrying to his dorm, Aiaeus would take the stairs. But upon reaching the second flight, his footing slipped; causing to hit his right knee on the edge of the step. A grunting noise lets out as he grind his teeth together. 'How much time do I have to complete these classes? I cannot be getting bad grades like this. Not like this. I don't want to retake them again.' saying so to himself, he soon gets up, but finding that his left footing wasn't in a proper place as it was sticking halfway out from the step. "Huh?" his eyes widens as his surrounding from the bottom of the stairs came closer. Closing his eyes, Aiaeus braced for a impact against the hard, tile floor. But instead, he was caught in the arms of this unknown student.

Opening one of his eyes then the next his mixed violet colored, eyes slowly glanced up to the person who caught him. Aiaeus took a good look at this person. He wasn't that familiar, but he did somewhat seen him a couple of times in some classes he was in. As he was about to open his mouth to speak, Aiaeus was cut off by the other student's words.

The other student, his hair silver as snow, his eyes glistening with the color of goldenrod. His expression looks like... He was concerned in a sincere way. His hands were average size for someone like him. By the looks of it, he was a bit taller than Aiaeus. Clutching his fingers around Aiaeus's slim arms he begins to speak.

"Where do you think your going? Class was still in session, yet you decide to run back to your dorm while ending up falling back. It's a good think I was here to catch you." he said with a stern voice. His tone sounded mature. Typical. "My name is Renke. Please call me Ren for short. What's yours?" he said as if he were to talk normally. Renke continue to hold Aiaeus in his embrace.

Aiaeus knew begins to throb a bit as a dark blotch formed against his skinny jeans. He hesitated. 'Renke' was the name he had managed to collect. Aiaeus did hear what Renke had to say earlier but that somewhat did not processed him his brain. He then clenched his left hand, only to feel that the paper he held was missing. Aiaeus begin to wiggle himself from the others hold, but instead that Renke held him closer. Once he did Renke lifts himself up with Aiaeus standing. Out of nowhere, Aiaeus shoved Renke out of spite that he wanted to find that paper. "S-sorry... My name is Aiaeus... I need to find that paper." he spoke with such feminine voice that he never intended to do. Perhaps it's his puberty voice that hasn't came in yet, maybe?

Once Aiaeus begin to look for the paper, he suddenly staggered to the side but only to be held by Renke. "R-Renke... I am fine." as he stood up normally, his knee did hurt quite a bit; which lead that Renke noticing the dark, red stain from the knee held up slightly. With no words, Renke grabbed Aiaeus, carrying him in a bridal style. Aiaeus heart races of embarrassment. His cheeks flushed with a pink colored as he digs his face against Renke's chest. "Let me go... Please." he said, struggling in Renke's arms. But Renke tightens his grip, leaving Aiaeus flinching from the grip. "Where are you taking me?" he looks up from the cotton white, sweater he buried his face in. He possibly wore a brown shirt underneath it. When he asked, Renke didn't answer, but only to make it where his dorm room was located.


End file.
